


Grounded

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, PWP, Wet Dream, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's weight pins him, a knee in the small of his back, a hand tangled in his hair. "You do seem to be very good at going after what you want, Sasuke-kun," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/gifts).



Sasuke hits the ground hard, rolling, kicking up dust as he recovers his balance. Kakashi-sensei (Kakashi-that-bastard) looks just as calm as ever, going right back to his stupid dirty book as soon as he's deflected the attack. Sasuke glares at him. He could at least _pretend_ to take this seriously, couldn't he?

No. Sasuke doesn't want him to pretend—Sasuke wants him to really _have_ to take this seriously, and acknowledge that he's fighting someone with skills and power, someone who's going to be one of the best ninja that Konoha has ever seen. Jounin or not, there must be a weakness in Kakashi's stance somewhere. He's not paying full attention. That's already a flaw, if Sasuke can figure out how to exploit it.

He'll go in low, feint toward the leg Kakashi is favoring, and when that makes Kakashi shift his balance it'll be a good time to come _up_ , aim for his stupid smug face and—

It doesn't go that way at all. Sasuke starts his attack, low and fast, lunging—but Kakashi is so quick to respond that Sasuke doesn't even see him move, just feels the dull breathtaking impact of the knee to his solar plexus and the sharp wrench as his arm is dragged up behind his back before he can even hit the ground.

Kakashi's weight pins him, a knee in the small of his back, a hand tangled in his hair. "You do seem to be very good at going after what you want, Sasuke-kun," he says, and the teasing lilt in his voice makes Sasuke buck against his hold, trying to throw him off. "Yes, just like that," he says. He shifts his weight, leaning closer, pressing the length of his body against Sasuke's back. "Going after just what you want."

Sasuke splays his free hand against the ground, pushing, struggling for leverage, but all he gets is one of Kakashi's thighs pressed between his, one foot hooked around his ankle. It feels like Kakashi is _riding_ him, moving with him when he fights, grinding him into the dirt. Sasuke stops moving, face flushing hot. "Get off me."

"Consider this a learning experience," Kakashi says mildly. Where are Sakura and Naruto? Useless, both of them, not taking advantage of this opportunity. Then Kakashi shifts on top of him again, slow and taunting, and Sasuke changes his mind. Don't let either of them show up now and see him like this. Because he's—the way Kakashi is moving, it feels like he's mimicking—Sasuke's getting _hard_ , pinned down with the hard hot weight of Kakashi's body rocking on top of his, with his arm twisted up behind his back so he can't even fight.

He opens his mouth to protest or tell Kakashi to quit being a pervert or _something_ , but what he actually does is whimper, this stupid embarrassing noise that makes it sound like he's enjoying this. Kakashi laughs, soft and low, like this is a joke just between them. He pulls a little harder on Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke squirms under him. It shouldn't feel good—he hurts, and he's angry, but—

"But you're a ninja, aren't you," Kakashi murmurs, close enough that his mask brushes the rim of Sasuke's ear. "And things are different for us." His hips are rocking more directly, more obviously suggestive, and _damnit_ , Sasuke is moving with him now, pushing back, grinding into the friction, tuning out everything else until—

Until he wakes up in the dark, blankets tangled around his legs, still rocking into the sticky mess he's just made of his futon. His heart pounds in his ears.

Sasuke rolls over and sits up, cursing under his breath. Even his dreams are trying to make his life more difficult now? He scrubs at his face, thinking about how he felt when Kakashi-sensei _really_ pinned him down like that, trying not to think about the way he felt when it was a dream. Don't get confused, he tells himself. Don't get distracted by stupid things.

He's not looking forward to meeting the team for their first mission at all.


End file.
